


the stars, the moon (they have all been blown out)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Episode: s01e11 Bloodlines, F/F, Femslash February, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Bree feels Lexi’s death long before Lee calls.





	the stars, the moon (they have all been blown out)

**Author's Note:**

> title from florence + the machine's cosmic love  
> (because gina torres how could I not?)

Bree feels Lexi’s death long before Lee calls. Has a bottle of Lexi’s favorite tequila, half gone from last weekend. Mystic Falls has always been a hellhole, and Bree should have- 

She takes another shot. If the pretty boy so-called best friend had _anything_ to do with her death, Bree has plenty of sharpened stakes. She never liked Lexi hanging out with the Salvatore, especially after learning the elder had tried to kill her. Whoever did this, Bree doesn’t care if a child is somehow to blame, whoever did this- this is war. 

She brings the tequila upstairs, cracking open her old college journal. Senior year she had met Lexi, and then Lee, had fallen hopelessly in love with the impulsive girl. Lexi was the only vampire she knew that kept her own kind of balance- didn’t hate herself and still valued life. 

Bree reads about their first snowstorm together, remembering how Lexi had zipped down to the store to get ingredients for mulled wine. They’d shared an oversized glass on her ratty futon, chasing the cold away with kisses and cuddles. She reads about their anniversaries, of her and Lee and Lexi becoming this unstoppable trio, of how very happy they all were. 

Bree reads and reads and reads, tears dripping down her cheeks, and she’s never been so grateful that she kept journals when she was young.

.

That _bastard_. 

Damon once said he’d break her heart, and she laughed it off. A sophomore college fling, admittedly closer than the others since he knew she was a witch but still. Heartbreak and Damon had always been a ridiculous pairing. 

And then he killed the love of her life. 

Lee’s details were hazy, but Damon acted alone. It’ll be tricky to get him away from his brother with his guard down. Something to start planning, it almost feels good, having a direction to shove all her anger. 

.

Lee is about to start his trip up to Virginia when Damon walks into her bar. Bree offers up a silent prayer to Nature, that her balance should be truer with his death. That she will pay what price the balance wishes. 

And then she plasters on a smile and greets him. 

(The narcissist even thinks she’s happy to see him.)

.

Bree feels Lee leave, taking a last shot. It’s possible she gets out of this alive but her strength has never been in fighting magics. She smiles at the empty bottles on the bar, a few days, and the curse will consume him, send him back to the hell he deserves. 

“We were just leaving, and I wanted to say good bye.”

Bree can feel Lexi keenly, ah a fight she won’t be winning then. It would have been a hollow victory anyways, this way she’ll be with her and the demon will burn. 

(He rips her heart out, the melodramatic idiot, as though it hadn’t been beating only out of habit since Lexi died.)

((‘You fool,’ Lexi breathes on the other side, taking her into her arms, smiling through the tears.))


End file.
